wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Shroob
Queen Shroob is the Queen of all the Shroobs. She is the mother of the deceased Elder Princess Shroob and the younger Princess Shroob. Appearance Queen Shroob resembles Elder Princess Shroob's true form albeit with additional arm and leg tentacles and a silver crown and massive size. When she is Young, the Queen Shroob resembled the younger Princess Shroob. She sits on the throne. Family *Elder Princess Shroob- Daughter (Deceased) *Princess Shroob- Daughter (Deceased) *Younger Princess Shroob- Daughter *Prince Shroob- Son Background Early Life At the Shroob Planet orbiting the Planet Dens, The young Queen Shroob watches her daughters invade the Mushroom Kingdom along with her sister because Planet Shroob was withering. After the death of her daughters, the young Queen Shroob helped Yuki Buxaplenty save the young Yoko Gekko, who would get revenge on the Humans for killing her parents. Her army consiting of Shroobs killed the "Hylian Poachers" causing the humans to be on the brink of extinction. Queen Shroob and the Shroobs have visited Dens in the Pescan Era, although the bird-shaped ruins in Glyphic Canyon and Sky Troops are revealed to be flying temples transported to Earth by Queen Shroob's Fleet over two thousand years ago. The Queen Shroob's work force have built the Chaos Garden consiting of ancient treasures, Chaos Emeralds and Ninja scrolls to ensure the story of the Mushroom Kingdom in the Third Pescan War's end. Birth of the Galactic Eggman Empire Prior to the birth of Paul Gekko, Yuki takes part of School's Out!: The Musical event. Timmy and his friends are released for summer vacation and begin causing havoc for Konohatropolis thanks to the Pixies intensifying the children's fun (Kids Just Being Kids). Looking for an answer, the parents are introduced to Flappy Bob who recommends the kids be put in his Learnatorium before they get hurt and cause the parents any more harm (Get Flappy). AJ, Chester, and Francis are dropped off at the Learnatorium. The car of the Turner family pulls up in the Learnatorium driveway. Timmy's father takes Francis, who is too large to fit down a "child drop-off" chute, and throws him out of the way so he can drop Timmy in. Timmy's parents are relieved as they can now do whatever they want. With all the kids trapped in the Learnatorium with nothing to do, H.P. and Sanderson ping to Timmy and convince him that the root of all his current problems his adults. With coaxing from the Pixies, Timmy wishes that kids were in charge (Adults Ruin Everything /Da Pixie Rap). For some reasons, Yuki have accidentally wished for Shadoloo's Leader; Master Bison being a all-powerful magical leader of Konohagakure and also the extinction of the Shimizu Clan plus the true revival of the Galactic Empire. To make matters worse, Timmy loses his Godparents when Jorgen von Strangle announces to all fairies that Da Rules say they have to be Godparents of the "dominant species of Dens: Hylians. Yuki's Younger Brother ends up getting Cosmo and Wanda and Poof as godparents and godbrother and Queen Shroob have built the "Shroob Kingdom in the Island of "Krusty". Due to this, the Shroob Queen gave birth to her daughter and son to honor her elder daughters' legacy. Gallery Queen Shroob (Fan-made) Sprites.png|Queen Shroob Sprites Young Shroob Queen's Empire.png Shroob Empire (2016) Sprites.png Shroob Empire (2019) Sprites.png Shroob Mothership (2019) Sprites.png New Shroob Town (2019) Sprites.png Shroob Fleet (2019) Sprites.png New Shroob City (2019).png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Queens Category:Fanon